


finem temporum

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: At the end of time, the saviour is finally set free.
Kudos: 24





	finem temporum

How many days has it been, how many years had passed since that fateful event? How much time had gone by and how much had truly slipped from his fingertips?

He still remembered that day, although it had long been clouded, he still remembered it well. 

The burning heat.

The crush of dispair.

And the will of his friends. 

The strong will of life from his comrades that just so aided the miracle of salvation against the formidable Fall. With the powerful words of his friends he was able to stand his ground, not alone, he was able to summon the Messiah to create the great seal and cast away Nyx from Erebus, the embodiment of all the world's sorrow. 

The final persona.

But what if it wasn't the final persona? What if there truly was an arcana more powerful than the universe? One that could do more than just seal away two opposing entities until the end of time:

One that didn't require such a sacrifice?

But he didn't regret his choice; he would never regret his choice. Even though he had but only two clear cut choices, he couldn't think of anything else he could have chosen but to accept the power of the God's and become the shield of mankind. The same mankind who wished for the Fall. But he couldn't ever bring himself to hate them because at one point he too wondered what it would be like to die, to end it all.

He found friends though, ones that he could never have imagined he would ever even encountered, especially in the depths of the darkest times. Even though he experienced so much suffering, he still does, there's also so much good things he had experienced as well, experiences that far surpassed the pain of existing. His still remembered all those times where he had spent strengthening his bonds; lazy Sunday afternoons, overcoming hardships together, small group outings to a cheap ramen shop, pointless idle conversations that served no real purpose. 

Though however trivial it may seem, they meant the world to him.

And so he was sure that no matter how grim things may become, for however much more suffering will come, there is light at the end of the tunnel. A world where there is only light, a paradise with only happiness, place where no one will wish for death. The paradise he wishes for his friends.

He's not sad though, even if it was in his own way he got to say goodbye to them. Something that not everyone has the chance to get. They forgot about him but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It still ached, very much so, but he knew that they would remember one day. It was not the end.

Even if he'd have to wait till the end of time, he'd meet them again.

In this illusive world of his he strung the pieces back together, even more beautiful than it once was deep within his mind. He didn't care how long the end of time was, he'd wait. It only meant that he had more time to perfect humanities paradise, a place one finished would make all their pain nearly inferior to it's eternal happiness.

For the first time in a long time he felt the first signs of humanity slipping.

How many days has it been, how many years had passed since that fateful event? How much time had gone by and how much had truly slipped from his fingertips?

For how ever much time had passed it did not matter anymore.

No longer was he chained to his noble position, for it was the end of time. 

He was finally set free.


End file.
